


[podfic] when I’m gone you’ll need love to light the shadows on your face

by reena_jenkins



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Amnesia, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Gen, M/M, Mental Instability, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Miscommunication, Podfic, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Robots Love Cyborgs, Solitary Confinement, Therapy Robots, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark's Robots - Freeform, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 23:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16274423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: He doesn’t know why he’s thinking about it. It’s been two months; they’re barely even questioning him anymore.It’s obvious that no one’s ever letting him see Steve again.





	[podfic] when I’m gone you’ll need love to light the shadows on your face

**Author's Note:**

  * For [accrues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/accrues/gifts).
  * Inspired by [when I’m gone you’ll need love to light the shadows on your face](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4245339) by [suzukiblu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzukiblu/pseuds/suzukiblu). 



 

 **Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:** Tony Stark's Robots, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Miscommunication, Mental Instability, Unreliable Narrator, Solitary Confinement, Amnesia, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Therapy Robots, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Robots Love Cyborgs

 **Length:**  00:46:02

 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(CA\)%20_when%20I_m%20gone%20you_ll%20need%20love%20to%20light%20the%20shadows%20on%20your%20face_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
